In marketing the chemical products such as pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, especially instantaneous adhesives, the articles are contained in the transparent resin cover on a base sheet of cardboard, aluminum container, or laminate film, etc. and displayed, exhibited, etc. as a so-called blister pack for sale. The base sheets are provided with instructions on use of the product (hereinafter to be referred to as an article) and special remarks, etc.
To remove the article from the blister pack, the blister pack is broken, and it is usual to throw the used pack into the trash. As a result, there arises an article with no instructions on hand when using the article at a later time, etc.
As a method for solving the above problem, there is disclosed in FIG. 13, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H1-179871, a display container which is a slide pack comprising a transparent resin cover 101 having grooves 103 so as to accommodate both sides of a base sheet 104 therein. Such a container may again contain the article after use, and the problem as described above is dissolved.
According to the recent system of selling at a counter, due to the necessity to make display, exhibition, etc. of many articles in a predetermined space, the size of the base sheet is limited. Consequently, the space for listing the instructions and special remarks is also a problem. Such a problem cannot be solved by the prior art as described above.
The present invention is designed to provide a slim container for display and storage in which the prior art problems have been resolved by an extremely simple and rational method, that is industrially advantageous.